Someone Like You
by amy.skye
Summary: "I heard that you're settled down. That you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true." Adele, 2011 (AN: I am so freaking lazy to write a synopsis. I hate it because I'm not good with it.)
1. Someone Like You

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _I heard that you're settled down,_

 _That you found a girl and you're married now._

 _I heard that your dreams came true._

xxxxx

 _Lucy Heartfilia_ blinks her eyes, "Are you done _Rogue_?" She asks her six years old son. "Go wash your hands, I'll clean this up."

Rogue quickly jumps from the chair stool and run towards the kitchen sink, "Mom, can I stay at Sting's place after school today? He said we need to finish the robot."

"Sure." Lucy helps her son wipe his hands with the paper napkins, _"My baby is getting bigger."_ She suddenly kisses his forehead.

"What's wrong mom?" Rogue grabs Lucy's wrist and held it, "Are you thinking about _him_ again?"

 _"What?"_ Lucy quickly shook her head, "No dear. I wasn't even thinking about _him._ "

xxxxx

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you,_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too._

 _Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said,_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love,_

 _But sometimes it hurts instead._

xxxxx

Lucy trails behind her boss, _"He seems like he is in a bad mood today."_ She has only been working for him for about two weeks, but Lucy can read the man's expression very well; since they've known each other for years actually.

 _"He keeps on checking his phone. What's bothering you? Why are you so stress?"_

Even after all these years, he still looks the same.

"Hey Luce." Her boss suddenly stops, and turns to face her, "I need you to cover for me at the meeting today. I have to go see my lawyer, something came up."

"Sure thing _Mr_ _Dragneel_."

xxxxx

 _"I don't have time for relationship."_

 _"Lucy? Well, she is my good friend."_

 _"I'm getting married in two weeks."_

 _"I'll see you around Lucy."_

xxxxx

 _Adele - Someone Like You_

xxxxx

 **What is life? What is love? Anyway, recently I binge watch GLEE- my favourite TV shows ever. And I found this song; from season 3. They did a cover of Adele "Rumor Has It / Someone Like You". I freaking LOVE it.**

 **So this happens.** **Tbh, this was supposed to be a Rivetra stories, but I am still not familiar much with all of their characters and places. So scrap that, "NaLu it is then!"**

 **What am I doing? I'm supposed to update my other stories.**


	2. Your Type

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _I used to be in love with you,_

 _You used to be the first thing on my mind._

 _I know I'm just a friend to you,_

 _That I will never get to call you mine._

xxxxx

"Just call me _Natsu_ , Luce." He said.

"It's okay. I prefer to call you Mr Dragneel. And please." She keeps her face straight, "Call me Lucy. We're at work now."

Natsu opens his mouth to say something, but his phone just rings. He quickly looks at the screen and sighs. _"Damn it."_

So Lucy excused herself when Natsu turn his back on her.

xxxxx

"Hi." A beautiful woman approaches Lucy; she's tall, with gorgeous shoulder length white hair- and Lucy suddenly feels very small. Who is she to compare with this woman- even Lucy's oxford heels is nothing to match this woman's four inches red stiletto heels-

 _"Wait, she looks familiar?"_

"Lucy." She knows her name, "I'm pretty sure you still remember me? Its me, _Lisanna._ "

xxxxx

"Lucy, where is she?" _Cana_ slams Lucy's desk, "Where is that white hair bitch? Did she do anything to you? She better not, or I'll pull her hair like last time. Lucy!" She taps on Lucy's desk nonstop-

However, Lucy just ignore her friend, and she tries not to laugh at Cana's behaviour. Her brunette haired friend has always been so- violent. "Cana, breathe."

xxxxx

 _I bet she acts so perfectly_ ,

 _You probably eat up every word she says_.

 _And if you ever think of me_ ,

 _I bet I'm just a flicker in your head_.

xxxxx

 _"We're no longer together Lucy and thank God for that." Said Lisanna, but she doesn't look like she is glad at all. "We got divorced like- two years ago I think."_

 _"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Lis." Lucy tried, she tried to act as if nothing happen between them-_

 _Lisanna couldn't help but smirks at her former best friend, "I'm sure you are. Well- whatever Lucy, I don't care anymore."_

 _"What did we do wrong?"_

xxxxx

 _Carly Rae Jepsen - Your Type_

xxxxx

 **The most famous love triangle in Fairy Tail, NaLuLi. Okay, that sounds weird. Whatever. Yeah, NaLuLi is like so freaking canon.**

 **Anyway, just wanna share that I always listen to just one song on repeat every time I'm writing a chapter. That's just who I am. It helps me to get in the mood.**


	3. Say You Love Me

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _Say you love me to my face,_

 _I need it more than your embrace._

 _Just say you want me, that's all it takes,_

 _Heart's getting torn from your mistakes._

xxxxx

"Well, I don't see why not." Lucy said to the buyer, "You're giving us what we want, so its only natural for us to repay the deed." She smiles sweetly as she shakes the buyer's hand.

Today, Lucy's wearing a black pencil skirt that fits perfectly with her small curves. Natsu subconsciously lick his lips; he is not ashamed to admit that he is a pervert. _"That hips, really don't lie."_

In fact, he loves it when Lucy's wearing skirt instead of her usual big palazzo pants. Sometimes he wanted to burn those hideous pants.

"Mr Dragneel?"

"Yes?" The said woman already standing really close near him. _"When did she."_

Lucy leans in closer, "They invited you for lunch." She whispers slowly, "I think you should join them." Her- breathing near his earlobe is really making him uncomfortable right now.

 _"I think I need God."_

xxxxx

"Hey baby." Lucy speaks to his son, on the phone. "So I am going to be late tonight, so do you mind having a sleepover at Sting's house? I already asks your Uncle Loke bout it, and he is."

 _"Okay mom. I don't mind."_

"Really? Thank you sweetie. I love you." She stops when she notices her boss is heading towards her, "Urm, I gotta go. We'll talk later. Bye."

Natsu give her a small smile, "Lucy. You got a minute?" He looks horrible with his pink hair messier than before, and his tie is a bit crooked.

"Yes?" Lucy couldn't help but stares at his naked forearms _. "He probably folds it, doesn't he always hated long sleeve shirt."_

"I need you to help me with these reports. I figured since you're better at numbers than me, so maybe you should handle all numbers related and I will finish all letters related. How bout it?"

 _"Don't smile at me. Please."_

xxxxx

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

 _If you don't wanna try._

 _But all that I've been thinking of,_

 _Is maybe that you're mine._

xxxxx

 _Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me_

xxxxx

 **I hate myself. I hate this song, but I always listen to it. Damn, I have some problems.**


	4. Rainbow

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _I used to live in the darkness,_

 _Dress in black, act so heartless, but now_

 _I see that colors are everything._

xxxxx

"I'm pregnant!" Mavis announce excitedly, "Almost two weeks now."

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Lucy squeals and hugs the soon to be parents; _Mavis_ and _Zeref Dragneel._ "I am so happy for you guys. This is wonderful news."

Rogue drops his toys on the couch and run towards the adults, "Am I going to be a big brother? This is not a joke right?"

Both Mavis and Zeref nods at the little boy. Zeref put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Rogue, you're gonna get a little sister- or maybe a little brother."

"Awesome!"

xxxxx

"He's going to be a dad, again." Natsu lift up his beer and drink, "Good for him."

 _Gray Fullbuster_ pats on his best friend's back, "Take it easy on the beer Natsu, that is your fifth bottle now."

Sometimes Gray wants to sympathize his friend, and sometimes- he just don't want to. Natsu may have done a lot of horrible things in the past, but he's a change man now. Gray thought that his friend at least deserve some happiness after what happened-

"I've been married to Lisanna for 5 years, and we don't even have a child of our own." Natsu suddenly laughs.

 _"Oh crap, he's drunk now."_ Gray quickly took Natsu's beer away. "I'll take that."

"I can't have children Gray. Maybe that's why she dumped me. Maybe having children is what its all about in marriage." Natsu leans his shoulder closer to his raven haired friend, "Gray, can I have one of your kids?"

" _Juvia_ is going to kill me If I gave you one of the boys." An image of his furious wife came to his mind, "Then, she'll kill me." Gray tries push those thoughts away.

"But y-you have like- 5 of them!" Natsu forcibly grabs his friend's shoulder, "Give me one. I'll take good care of him. I'll be a good dad. The greatest dad ever!"

"I know you will Natsu." Gray smiles at his friend, and pats him on the back slowly. "Now come one. Let's get you home. Also, I only have 3 sons."

Natsu blink his eyes; even though he is drunk, he for sure know that he has a very good memory, "But yesterday, Juvia told me that she's pregnant with twins." And then he fainted. On the floor- leaving Gray dumbfounded-

"What?"

xxxxx

 _And I know that I'm still fucked up._

 _But aren't we all, my love?_

 _Darling, our scars make us who we are,_

 _So when the winds are howling strong,_

 _And you think you can't go on, hold tight._

xxxxx

 _Kesha - Rainbow_

xxxxx

 **So, he can't have children. Poor guy, I know. And worst, Rogue is Zeref's son? That means; Lucy and Zeref- scandalous** ***flips hair**

 **Damn, I have no life.**


	5. Secret Love Song

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _Stolen moments that we steal,_

 _As the curtain falls, It'll never be enough._

 _It's obvious you're meant for me._

xxxxx

"Hey Rogue. How are you?" Natsu grins happily when he saw his nephew, "You look- bigger than the last time I saw you." And he couldn't help but hugs the little boy tightly.

Rogue; expressionless as always. "And your hair is still pink. Ugh." He pushes Natsu with all his strength and walks away. It is not like he hated the man; he doesn't. Its just that Rogue doesn't like being touch.

Natsu pouted when his nephew walks away from him-

"This is our first trip together with Mavis." Zeref; Natsu's older brother suddenly interrupts, "So, Rogue is pretty excited about it."

Both adults stare at the said boy, whom now standing in front of Zeref's luggage. "Dad, can I put some of my books in your bag?"

"Sure. Just don't make a mess." Zeref replied, "I spent hours just to keep my stuff- neat." But Rogue ignore his dad and just push the books inside the luggage- and it becomes a mess.

"Rogue!" Zeref whine and tackles his son-

Natsu just sighs, _"That should've been me."_

xxxxx

"I think they look good together." _Levy;_ one of Natsu's staff- said- more like gossiping. "She's single and he is also single. They're perfect for each other. Yesterday, I saw them having lunch together at the garden rooftop. So romantic."

 _Daphne;_ also one of Natsu's staff. "I saw him at the gym last week. He is so freaking hot!" She said, almost shouting with excitement. "And they are so going to make beautiful babies together."

Cana, another gossiper nods her head, "True. He's also so- soft. Did you see the way he talks to her. So smooth and gentle-like. I'll admit, I'm so fucking jealous."

Then all three woman lets out a long dreamy sound like sighs-

Natsu who have been standing behind the wall all along- secretly listening to them gossips- also sighs, but mainly for a different reason.

 _"Lucy and Freed_ _huh."_

xxxxx

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that._

 _Why can't we be like that?_

xxxx

 _Little Mix - Secret Love Song_

xxxx

 **I have so many plans for this story. NaLu is love, NaLu is life.** **But I also love Freed. He is beautiful.**

 **So I've watch Free! (the anime) again. I just can't get over the fact that Haru is so fucking perfect. He's soooooo gorgeous.**


End file.
